Here I Am!
by Dear4Life
Summary: Hei challenges Misaki at an Anime Masquerade. Hei/Misaki
1. Chapter 1

AN: This idea came about thanks to a few scenes from Zorro the Gay Blade; mainly the masquerade ball. If you have seen the movie, you'll know where the title and a couple other lines are from.

Xxx

Darker Than Black

Here I am

xxx

Gathered at their headquarters, the Section Four team sat at their computer desks typing away. Contractor activity was light, giving them time to catch up on work. Misaki even had some personal time for the past week, which Kanami made her spend a majority of it shopping.

"If I don't get you out, then you get bored and go to work!" Kanami had said.

"I'm bored now!" Misaki had replied.

BK-201 had been inactive all month, except briefly during the weekends for some reason. It was strange because there weren't any signs of dead Contractors, which was unusual since they customarily had dead Contractors every week courtesy of him. Did Contractors even take vacation leave?

Where would a Contractor like BK-201 go? Would he plan a trip to Disney World? She chuckled, as she imagined him standing in a long line and turning the power off on the ride so that other people would leave, work his way up front, and then turn back on the power. The thought of him on Space Mountain with his mask glowing in the dark almost brought tears to her eyes.

At least that is what she would do if she had the power. Not to mention, it was convenient and could explain why he slightly used his power on the weekends. She was sure that if Section Four didn't have the lab tracking his star, he would use his power to avoid paying any electrical bills.

Saitou peeked his head over his work, and asked, "Everything all right Chief?"

"Yes, Saitou," said Misaki, clearing her throat. "Just laughing about a joke Kanami had told me."

"Oh, really! What was the joke?"

Misaki glared over her glasses at him, stating for him to get back to work.

Her commander had suggested to her to take this week off, but she had a lot of paperwork and felt BK-201 would strike if she were relaxing and enjoying herself on the Pirate's of the Caribbean ride. That one lost opportunity could cost her the chance at capturing and unmasking him.

Visualizing BK-201 passed out drunk on top a pile of treasure singing Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life for Me in his sleep, she pictured herself walking up to him, taking a hold of his mask and smiling as she was about to rip it off.

"I'm having a party!" yelled Ootsuka, bringing Misaki back to reality, and making her swear under her breath. Not even in her wildest dreams was she able to catch him. Saitou and Misaki, popping a Pocky in her mouth to munch on, glanced up from their computers to look at her. "You two are welcome to come too. I had asked Kouno, and he said he would be there."

"What kind of party?" Saitou asked.

"Some of my friends and I decided to have a cosplay party."

"Cosplay?" Misaki sighed, and grabbed another Pocky from the box.

"Sounds fun," commented Saitou.

"It will be a lot of fun," replied Ootsuka. "Me and a lot of friends contributed and got a really nice hall, caterers and a DJ. Will you two come?"

"Sure," said Saitou.

"I've been busy," said Misaki, chewing.

"With what? There hasn't been any activity lately."

"It's not my kind of party."

"You don't have to cosplay, Chief," said Ootsuka.

"I'll feel out of place."

"I have other friends that will not be dressing up either. I'll introduce you to them."

"Fine, what time?"

"I'll send you both an e-mail giving the details of where the party is at, and what you should wear."

"You said I could wear regular clothes," stated Misaki.

"I only said you didn't have to cosplay. It's still going to be a masquerade and I would at least like you to wear a mask."

"A mask?" Misaki asked baffled, as she visualized herself wearing BK-201's with his clothes.

"It's a theme from my story."

"Sounds more like my life. I'll pass."

"Oh, come on, Chief!"

Misaki's phone rang. She picked it up to see Kanami had texted her.

It read: _You better go to Ootsuka's party, or you'll have to go shopping with me instead._

Misaki sighed.

It was more like she would make her go shopping for the party. Grabbing four coconut Pockys, she munched them down at the same time from frustration.

Xx

Hei lay on the round bench under the tree with his hands behind his head, as Mao sat on the ground next to him eyeing a bee flying around his head. Yin was lying on top of the elephant slide glancing blankly at the sky. Huang, smoking a cigarette and holding a newspaper under his other arm, entered to walk over to and stand next to Mao while glaring down at Hei.

"New job for you, Hei," he said, as he inhaled and puffed out smoke in Hei's face, causing Hei to close his eyes and cover his mouth. Mao, knowing it was an irrational and stupid thought, began pawing at the bee. It was probably animal instinct. "You are to pick up an item in a few days at Tokyo Tower." Hei opened his right eye to glare up at Huang. "From there, they want you to place it in Officer Kirihara's possession."

Hei's eyes twitched for a second. "They expect me to just walk up and hand it to her?"

"Sounds like a simple job to me," said Mao, as the bee landed on his nose. He flung his head towards Hei, causing the annoying insect to fly away. "If you want to get arrested."

"My thoughts exactly," Hei replied, casually while closing his eye.

Huang huffed and puffed, wanting to blow Hei away, and said, "They don't care how you do it! They just don't want her to catch you doing it. The Syndicate is relying on your Li cover for that."

"It will put more suspicion on Li. Not to mention, it could trigger her memory from the allergy potion incident. She's already suspicious of me, I can't take the chance."

"Then find out a way to give it to her as the Black Reaper!"

The bee returned, this time with a friend. Mao narrowed his eyes at them.

"I can't just go up to her and say, 'Here I am!'"

"AAAAAHHHHHH! SANTA MARIA!" yelled someone. The Syndicate team turned to see Kiko charging in, oblivious to Hei, and running up to Yin. "Glad I caught you! I just got the newest issue of Morris!"

Yin nodded, slid down the slide, and guided Kiko out so Huang could continue his debriefing.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let those two be friends," mumbled Huang.

Mao smiled at him, but then frowned, and then sat up while yelling, "Get lost!"

He raised both paws in the air and swatted at the black and yellow stripe insects.

"Just do what you're told, Hei."

"What is it that we are to give her?" said Mao, jumping up towards the bees. "It doesn't make sense… that the Syndicate would want to give the police… anything they have in their possession."

"Hell if I know. I do what I'm told," he finished, as he threw the butt at Mao. Mao dodged it, but doing so gave the bees an opportune moment, and stung him.

"Ouch!" Mao yelled and started running in circles frantically, as Huang left the park. "Damn bees. Hei, get me some cold water. I need some alcohol and some allergy medication. I'm allergic!"

Hei stood, stepped on Mao's tail to stop and make him meow hysterically. Picking him up by the neck, Hei threw him over to a small puddle under the elephant slide from last night's storm.

"Don't say I never helped you," commented Hei.

"Yes, you're a big help," mumbled Mao sarcastically to himself, as he sat up with mud dripping down his annoyed face.

Xxx

Ootsuka had hired a catering party that was finishing setting up a buffet table along the left wall. The hall was the size of a large movie theater with tables scattered about and a dance floor in the center. It surprised Misaki that Ootsuka went all out. She really enjoyed her anime.

Matsumoto entered with a stack of ten chairs, making Misaki wonder where he had gotten the strength to carry them up a flight of stairs.

He began setting it before the buffet.

"Wait, Matsumoto-san. Over there in the corner," said Ootsuka, pointing to the back right corner.

Huffing out his exhaustion, Matsumoto turned around and headed over to it.

"Thanks for helping out, Chief," said Ootsuka to Misaki who was setting some table anime figurine decorations from Bara no Morris on the tables.

"It's not a problem."

"I've been planning this for months after I wrote my fan-fiction! To think the day has come makes me all squeamish!"

Misaki smiled, trying to be polite, but deep down, she didn't get anime because of the big eyes and lack of movement.

"Matsumoto-san. Not there. The other side," Ootsuka said, pointing to the front of the hall.

Matsumoto sighed in annoyance.

"Is there anything else I can help with?" asked Misaki.

"No. We should be all set now."

After she had finished setting the last few decorations, Misaki went towards the restroom carrying a handbag to change her clothes.

"Please, Matsumoto-san, the far right corner." Matsumoto glared at Ootsuka agitated, since that was where he was originally going to set the chairs.

Misaki shook her head at her friend's obliviousness to how she was treating Matsumoto. She went to go help him set them down and when they were done, she headed into the bathroom and entered a stall. After she changed, she exited and sighed as she looked into the mirror to see she was wearing another red Chinese dress picked out by Kanami. This one, compared to the one from Alice's party, fell just short above her knees. She had said Ootsuka's friends would think she was dressed in cosplay without actually having to wear one.

Misaki thought this was worse. What if they asked her which one? She didn't know any anime. More to the point, she believed her friend was trying to have a guy hook up with her tonight. It would be best not to get involved with men that were into anime. In fact, it was best to stay single since she didn't have time because of work.

She exited the restroom with her handbag, as the caterers finished setting up the buffet table and headed over to grab a drink.

Misaki's mind wandered on her friend Alice's party, wearing the same uncomfortable dress. Not to mention, BK-201 had shown up. What were the possibilities that he'd show up in his black attire? No doubt he would fit in.

After chuckling to herself, she took a sip of her wine. Work was on her mind too much. There was no way he would come to her friend's party. Alice's was on a totally different level. Criminals were not here plotting to take over the Yakuza.

Plus, even if he was, it wasn't like he was going to stroll in here and say, _"Here I am."_

"HERE I AM!" yelled a man's voice from the front of the building.

Misaki's eyes widened in surprise as she spit out the wine she was drinking onto the person standing next to her by the table. She turned her attention to the noise to stare at a man dressed in all black with a black trench coat and white Mask.

"AHH! SANTA MARIA! You just ruined my twenty-thousand yen Morris costume!" yelled the man she spit on. When she didn't acknowledge him he became angry. "Hey, aren't you going to apologize?" Reaching under her dress, Misaki pulled out her handgun from between her legs, causing the man's eyes to widen. "Woo… forget I said anything. You don't have to apologize."

She ignored him and ran over to the man dressed in black to stand five feet in front of him.

"Freeze, BK-201! Put your hands up!" Misaki yelled.

Quickly jumping in surprise, he dropped what appeared to be a weapon to the ground and put his hands up in the air.

_I can't believe he would just walk right in and give himself up_, said Misaki to herself. _ I'm almost disappointed. I was hoping for a better game of Cat and Mouse. _

She cautiously stepped closer to him while keeping her gun on him. Surprised he didn't try to escape; she reached up with her free hand to remove the mask.

"KOUNO!" she yelled, dumbfounded. "You're BK… why are you dressed like that? Trying to get shot!"

"Of course not. Don't be silly. I'm wearing this costume on request."

"A request?" She stared at his black hair peculiarly. "Is that a wig?"

"I got an e-mail from Ootsuka stating she wanted me to dress up like her masked hero."

Misaki's eyes slanted, as she said, "Masked hero?"

"Yes, from her story."

"Her story?"

She noticed Commander Hourai behind him dressed up in some kind of black furry outfit.

"Sir? Why are you dressed like that?"

"I lost a bet with your father."

"My father? Is he here too?"

"No. Unfortunately, that is why I am."

"What are you suppose to be, a bear?"

"I'm the hero's cat."

"A CAT?"

"HERE I AM!" yelled another voice from behind Misaki. She turned to see another man dressed up in BK-201's outfit standing on top of a balcony. "You cannot escape me, I will capture you."

The man held on to the end of a rope hanging from the ceiling, stepped up on the balcony rail, and swung down, landing awkwardly and twisting his ankle. He whimpered in agony while hopping around.

"Santa Maria! Now, that's what I call a hero!" yelled Ootsuka, coming out from the back.

The man looked over at her and stood in a perfect posture with his hands on his hips, but holding up his twisted ankle. Ootsuka ran over into his arms and hugged him.

Misaki took her gun and aimed it towards the man.

"Hmmm… You can't stop me with that petty weapon!" he exclaimed, as he pulled a kitchen knife out from inside his jacket. "Now this is a weapon."

"Drop your weapon, BK-201!" yelled Misaki. "Let Ootsuka go!"

"BO-204?" the man questioned. "I… I am the masked avenger."

"BK-201?" asked Ootsuka. "Chief, this is my masked hero."

"He's your hero?" questioned Misaki.

"He saved me. Why do you keep calling him BK-201?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"No."

"Because that's his…" It was then that Misaki realized the attire was a little different. Instead of one purple lightning bolt, there were two red lines running down both eyes and a cape replaced a coat with purple lining rather than green. "...outfit?"

"Really?" questioned Ootsuka. "I had no idea."

"I don't believe that," Misaki stated, her lips perked with irritation.

"Love is blind."

"Love?"

"Yes, I love him."

"You're out of your mind, Ootsuka."

"If you would have seen him, you would think different. He was charming," she began, as she fluttered her eyes in happiness, "strong, and handsome. Everything a girl dreams about."

"Handsome?" Misaki pondered with her eyes slanted. "How would you know if he is handsome since he wears a mask?"

"His collarbones!"

"His collarbones?" Misaki didn't recall ever seeing his collarbones. "Are you sure we're talking about the same guy?"

At the front entrance, another man dressed in the Black Reaper's outfit entered the party. Misaki recognized that bulky body and haircut immediately.

"Here I am!" he said.

"He's definitely not BK-201," she said, as she walked up to him. "Saitou, why are you wearing that outfit?"

"How did you know it was me, Chief?" he asked, as he took off the mask.

Misaki sighed. "A _BIG_ hunch. Now why are you dressed like that?"

"Ootsuka sent out an e-mail requesting me to wear it. I have to admit, I thought it was in bad taste."

"Very bad, considering you know whom it belongs to."

"I thought it would be fun."

Misaki shook her head. "More like you, Kouno, and everyone else is trying to get killed."

"I asked a friend who was built similar to cosplay him for me," said Ootsuka, and then placed her right hand to her chin while thinking. "Perhaps I hit reply all. I only meant for other's to wear a mask."

Guests continued to arrive. All together there appeared to be a hundred guests with half the men dressed as BK-201, screaming out, "Here I am!" as they entered. Misaki didn't have a clue as to why.

The females dressed from various anime that Misaki was not familiar with and had masks on too. She did hear Ootsuka say something about Borris Morris, or along those lines.

Misaki had no idea how many on-line friends Ootsuka had that were into cosplay.

There was a girl in pink pigtails dressed as a black cat that had arrived and had to get her picture with everyone who dressed up as BK-201. Misaki had made a point to ask all of them to remove their masks to see if maybe the real one was in there somewhere. Not like she would know if it was he, but it was a start.

Moreover, what an awkward feeling this was as she watched half of those men escort their dates to the dance floor and start dancing. It was like Kami was punishing her for trying to capture him.

A part of her wanted to arrest and lock everyone up, but there wasn't a law that prevented people from cosplaying as criminals. It would give her a sense of tranquility at the moment since all she currently thought about was strangling Kanami for making her come. She walked over to a waiter, grabbed two glasses of wine in each hand and went to stand up against a wall where she laid her belongings down.

Xxx

Hei stood against a wall on the opposite end of the party from where Misaki was standing. He was wearing black pants, a black shirt, and a black vest with small white stripes and an embroidered skull with crossbones on his right chest. He wore a large white and black masquerade mask that covered his nose and up. To hide his features more, he decided to sleek his hair back.

Already trying to accomplish his mission earlier by breaking into her apartment, he was able to access her computer to see she had an invitation to a cosplay party. He didn't think she was the type and was correct, as she stood alone, drinking two alcoholic beverages instead of mingling with everybody.

It was the last day he was told to accomplish his mission. It should work, since he could wear a mask and mix in with the crowd.

His instructions where specifically to swap out her glasses, apply a little clear microchip on her neck just below her ear, and then read the letter in the envelope for further instructions. He had tried once already to switch them out, but when he went to her apartment twice that day, she was either not there or awake in the middle of the night working.

Did she even sleep?

Shockingly, there were a lot of people dressed up like the Black Reaper. However, their masks had some red marks at the eyes, and they wore a cape instead of a coat. Exactly where did they hear about him if those who were to see him would have their memories wiped? Perhaps he wasn't as invisible as he thought. Although, it would make it easier for him if he had to change and escape. He would have to inform the Syndicate to wipe everyone's memory that attended the party.

He didn't plan on Misaki leaving behind her glasses. It was possible she had them in her handbag.

Even more surprising was that she was wearing a slim fitting Chinese dress exactly like the one she had on at Alice's party: except shorter. She was just as beautiful today as she was then. He had never seen anyone else more elegant in the dress.

Hei shook his head. Where the hell did those thoughts come from?

He thought he should try another day and pretend to bump into her to knock off her glasses, but she was too smart for that and could pick out Li from even the back. Avoiding her was out of the question. This cosplay party was perfect so he could be BK-201 without her knowing it was he.

First thing was first; he would have to make contact with Misaki.

Needing a drink, he walked over to the buffet table to grab one before he casually walked over to lean next to where she was standing. He stayed quiet for a few minutes to see if she would take notice of him and start a conversation. He prayed she didn't recognize him as Li.

After five minutes of silence, she exhaled a breath of frustration, and said, "Damn, empty."

"Would you like another?"

Misaki looked up at him, and said, "Ah… no. I'm good for now. Thank you."

Misaki went back to gaze at her empty glass.

"Are you sure? You look like you want another, or you're not enjoying the party," Hei stated.

"No, not particularly. I hate parties."

"Then why did you come?"

"My friend dragged me."

"Me too," he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he really likes to cosplay and is a huge fan of Naruto."

"Never heard of it."

"Me neither. What character are you cosplaying?"

"Ummm…" She paused to think about what she should say. "To tell you the truth, none."

"I figured as much."

"And you?"

"A J-rock star," he replied, as he remembered her playlist on her iPod, thinking it would be a great way to hook her into his charms.

"J-rock? They usually have colored hair and fancy clothes?"

"Not all."

"Who are you dressed as?"

"Gackt."

"Really! I love his music. So why are you alone? You should have a flood of females on you?"

"Perhaps they do not recognize my outfit."

"No, his fans are generally up on all the styles he has worn." Misaki looked around, remembering he said he was here with someone.

"Where's your friend? "Did he ditch you as soon as he got here?"

"He's on the toilet at the moment."

"Oh."

"And you? Why are you alone?"

"The host of the party is a co-worker. I came with my best friend, but she is flirting with guys. And there were two other co-workers of mine here, but I made them go home and change their outfits since they were inappropriate."

"Ah. I'm surprised you're still here, but I'm glad. Name's Hizumi. Yours?"

"Kirihara Misaki."

"A beautiful lady such as you shouldn't be standing here doing nothing," he said, as he went to stand in front of her, smiling. "Would you like to enjoy the party?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I have this dance?" he asked, as he held out his hand.

"No, I can't," said Misaki, shying away. "I'm not very good."

"I'm a good leader."

Misaki lifted her head again to see him still smiling. Looking slightly down at his hand, she contemplated if she should take it. She didn't want to, but after glancing back up and noticing his eyes, she found herself captivated by them, causing her to blush and hold her hand out.

He gently took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. Putting one hand around her waist and holding the other hand with his, he gently moved her to the music.

While they danced, Misaki couldn't help continue to stare into his beautiful midnight blue eyes. If it wasn't for Hizumi's slick black hair and sauvé personality, she would have thought he were Li. Not to mention, his voice was deeper and sexier.

"What is it?" Hizumi asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Something's on your mind."

"You remind me of someone."

_Sh#t_, thought Hei, _here it comes_. "Really? Who?"

"A friend. You have the same eyes."

_So she thought of Li as a friend. Damn, I should have worn contacts. _He swore in his mind._ I didn't think she paid that much attention to me._

"I am wearing contacts for the cosplay," he commented quickly.

"Oh, right. Gackt does wear blue contacts a lot. Good job."

"So who is this friend? Is he someone special? Cause if he's here, I don't want to start any trouble."

"Oh… ah, no…" Misaki blushed. "He's… he's just a friend."

"So that means if I asked you if you wanted to get the hell out of here and go somewhere else, you wouldn't have any objections."

"I… ah… I…"

"It's all right. You just didn't look like you were enjoying the party. I understand if you're uncomfortable leaving with a stranger."

"Well, normally not. I'm tough. However, I can't even see your face."

"What's in a face, except noting more than a way to identify someone?"

"Exactly! To hunt you down if you tried anything on me," she said, reaching up to grab his mask. He grabbed a hold of her hand and tilted his head slightly.

"What's your hurry?"

"Let me take off your mask?"

"What would be the fun in that?" he smirked.

"You plan to play on my curiosity?"

"Only if it's working."

"No, it isn't."

Misaki looked away from him, and then quickly tried to reach up and grab his mask with her other hand, but he held them with his at his waist.

"It's not, huh?" he challenged.

"Just a peek?"

"Hmm… I think I want to make you work for it."

"Huh?"

"A little excitement for this boring party. If you can remove it, I'll treat you to a home cooked dinner."

"And if I can't, what's in it for you?"

"A kiss."

Misaki's eyes lit up. "A kiss? From an unknown man?"

He leaned in and whispered softly into her ear, "Isn't that more exhilarating?"

Misaki blushed as bright as a rose while a shiver ran down her spine. However, she found herself pushing slightly away from him.

"I'm sorry, I made you uncomfortable," he said, concerned.

"No, no, it's just a little hot in here," Misaki lied, not making eye contact. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go use the restroom."

"Sure," he replied. Smiling at him, she turned around to head off.

Looking down at the clear microchip in his hand, Hei couldn't believe that he got too distracted he forgot to put it on Misaki's neck and may have lost his perfect opportunity.

What was wrong with him? Did he somehow get infected from something that was in the envelope or did someone put extra alcohol in the two drinks he already had? He shouldn't have cared about what type of perfume she was wearing, or what she had on under the dress, but while they danced, that was all he could think about.

Even so, here was his opportunity to switch out her glasses. As she entered the restroom, he headed over to where he had asked Misaki to dance, picked up her handbag, and scrounged through it to see if her glasses were inside.

All he found were a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and food she had stuffed in there from the buffet table.

He had been at her apartment earlier looking for them; he was out of luck there and now here. Perhaps they were in her car. He could go check it, but he still needed to apply the clear microchip on her. However, the way things were going between them, she probably didn't want anything else to do with him.

As he made his way passed the buffet table, he noticed Misaki exiting the restroom.

_That was quick._

Xx

Misaki stood in front of the sink as she splashed her face with cold water.

_Damn, who is this guy?_ she thought to herself.

He was making her feel like she wanted to take him away somewhere and not only rip that mask off, but strip him naked. She had to calm her nerves down or her friends would take notice of her obsession of masked men.

"Who was the guy you were dancing with?" Kanami asked behind her.

She looked into the mirror to see Kanami walking into the bathroom dressed in a tight black leather kitty outfit with black hair.

"Huh?"

"You didn't think I would notice."

"What are you wearing?"

"Don't try to change the subject. I'm cosplaying. Now, who's the hottie?"

"You don't watch anime."

"Believe it or not, this costume attracts lots of wealthy men."

"You mean boys."

"Men. Like the one dancing with you. Now stop trying to get me off the subject and talk, cute masked man!"

"No one special," she said, grabbing a paper towel from the dispenser.

"Considering you are in here trying to cool down, I think he hit a _sensitive _spot with you."

"It's just hot in this dress," said Misaki, while she grabbed another paper towel to wet it and pat her armpits. She turned around to look at Kanami. "Besides, I don't even know the guy."

"So, are you ditching Ootsuka's party to hang out with the hottie?"

Misaki looked at her puzzled. "How did…? You sent him to hit on me, didn't you?"

"What? No!"

"You do it all the time: especially when we hang out at the bars."

"Misaki, you may not believe me, but I didn't this time."

"You're lying."

"Misaki, I have no idea who he is."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I wouldn't lie to my best friend. Now, give me details. His name, is he single, does he smell good, how sexy is his voice and what color are his eyes."

"He says his name is Hizumi and that's all I'm telling you."

"I just want to know if he is as charming as his looks."

"I don't know what he looks like. He hasn't taken off his mask for me. Actually, he's daring me to try."

"Really? No wonder he has your attention."

"Kanami!"

"I'll go find out from Ootsuka about him. Maybe we can give you an edge on him."

"That would be helpful."

"I'll flag you into the restroom. In the meantime, do your best. I'm very curious."

"I'm not going back to him."

"You have to."

"No I don't."

"Why not?"

"Well, because… I… I… I have to use the restroom."

"That's not a very good excuse. Go see him again."

"He'll be gone."

"You don't know that."

"He said he was leaving."

"You're terrible at lying."

"Fine, I'll play along," she sighed.

"Don't act like you're not enjoying it. I know the adrenaline of trying to unmask him will equal that of unmasking BK-201. Just whatever you do, don't leave with him until we find something out."

"I don't plan on leaving with him."

"What? You never had a one night stand?"

"No, and I don't plan to with him."

"How much have you had to drink today?"

"Five glasses of wine."

"Hmmm, just a couple more and I'm sure you'll be leaving with him," Kanami finished and pushed her friend out of the bathroom.

Misaki whined at her friend's comment, but when she was passed the door, she immediately began looking for Hizumi. He was standing by the buffet table, smiling at her as he spotted her. A smirk crept on her face and headed towards him. Passing by a waiter carrying a dozen glasses of wine, she grabbed one and chugged it down. The waiter stopped and looked at her baffled, which gave her the opportunity to snatch and drink two more. She picked up a third and went over to Hizumi.

_I hate it when Kanami's right_, she thought. _I need to find out who this man is._

"Kirihara-san," said Hizumi. "I didn't think I'd have the pleasure of your company again."

"I plan to get that free diner."

"You think you can?"

"I know I can. And I'll make you work for it too. I have a huge appetite."

Misaki shifted to her left as someone approached, slightly bumping into her and making her spill her wine all over the floor. The man, too drunk to notice, kept walking, as Misaki looked down in frustration.

"Here, let me clean that up for you," Hizumi said, as he grabbed a few napkins off the table and bent down to clean it up.

Figuring she could get the drop on him, Misaki reached down to pull his mask off from the corner. However, as she did, he grabbed her wrist.

He stood up smiling, and said, "Good try, but you should have tried harder."

"You sound like I only had one try at it."

"You did," he smirked.

"What? That's not fair."

He leaned in to whisper into her ear, "The only way you'll be able to unmask me… is if you kiss me. So… you might as well get it out of the way."

"You're overconfident. At least make it fair and give me another try. You never said I had only one shot. If that were the case, I would have planned it out more carefully."

"One more."

"Seriously."

"I can take it back."

"No, no."

Misaki started contemplating ideas in her head again.

"Would you like to dance again?" he asked.

"I would love to," she said, as she thought, _perfect chance_.

Grinning, as he could see her plotting ideas in her head, he held out his arm. She slid hers through his and was escorted to the dance floor again.

Misaki placed her right hand on his shoulder while he took her left hand, and placed his free hand on her waist.

For the entire length of the song, Misaki and Hizumi said nothing to each other. Misaki spent a majority of the time contemplating on when she should remove his mask. However, every time she tried, he would smile, like he knew it was coming.

If she couldn't unmask him, she feared drastically the thought of being kissed by an unknown man. Who was he? Was he married, had scars under the mask like the Phantom of the Opera, a criminal, or worse, a Contractor. It made her feel as if she were about to kiss BK-201, which it infuriated her.

She didn't think she would be able to grab it if she wasn't able to do it when she spilt her drink.

Perhaps she could get Kanami and Ootsuka to help distract him. Pulling her top off was another option, but that was the last thing she wanted to do.

An idea popped into her mind.

It would be cheating, which would cost her a free meal, but all she cared about was finding out his identity. She needed to know if Ootsuka had found out about him before attempting her plan.

As the song stopped, Misaki excused herself a second time and headed to the restroom while looking for Kanami. She found her and gestured with her head to follow.

Kanami snatched up Ootsuka, who was standing by the D.J., requesting songs to play and headed to the restroom too.

"What did you find out?" Misaki asked.

"That you two look really cute together," said Kanami.

"I'm serious, Kanami."

"You're no fun," pouted Kanami. "Ootsuka doesn't know who he is either."

Misaki looked at Ootsuka, and said, "Really?"

"I don't have any on-line friends named Hizumi. Did he give you a pen name? Cause if not, he may have made up a name."

"Well, he did say he was here with a friend."

"Did he say who it was?"

"No. He said he was on the toilet when I asked him."

"That's probably why I don't know him. He seems cute. I'd say, if he's with any of my friends, go for it."

"Ootsuka, you too?"

"What? You're not attracted to men? If not, I know this girl that goes by the pen name Wiggy!"

"Of course I am into guys!"

"Then, give him a try," butted in Kanami. "He seems to like you if he's playing games with you."

"What if he's bad news?"

"You can handle him, Chief," said Ootsuka.

"Now, go and find out more about him," said Kanami.

"I have another idea," said Misaki. "I'll need your help."

Misaki began to tell them her idea.

Kanami looked at her wide-eyed, and said, "Are you sure you're my friend? How many glasses of wine have you had to drink now?"

"Ten. That has nothing to do with it," Misaki hiccupped. "I'm just very competitive. I will not lose to him. All men are the same, and will fall the same way."

"The wine has everything to do with it," said Kanami.

Misaki shrugged it off while exiting the restroom. She was going to win.

Hizumi stood by the buffet table eating a bean bun, but then turned his attention to gaze at her. She began to head over to him, but stopped in the middle of the room on the dance floor and bent over to pull up her dress just below her hips.

His gaze focused down on her thighs, as he dropped the bean bun on the floor. She smiled seductively, capturing his eyes. Ootsuka came up to Misaki to stand cross-legged with hers. Pressing herself against Misaki, Ootsuka started kissing her while running her hands along her outer thighs. Other men in the vicinity stopped what they were doing to watch the show in amazement.

Misaki had kept her eyes on him the entire time Ootsuka and she kissed. Even Hizumi appeared to be in a state of trance. However, to Misaki's luck, as Kanami stood behind him trying to pull off his mask, he bent down to pick up the bean bun to have her swipe at air instead.

Misaki could see him give her a smirk.

"Damn!" said Misaki, as she stopped kissing Ootsuka. _Who is this guy?_

All the men in the room screamed out, "DAMN IT!"

The guys that had dates were slapped.

"Failed attempt again," he said, smiling deviously. "I do have to say, this attempt was better than the first. Now I'm really going to enjoy that kiss."

"You should allow me a third attempt."

"Do I look like a genie?"

"Yes."

"That was your final attempt."

"All right, let's get this over with. A deal is a deal."

"Not here."

"What?"

"Somewhere outside."

"What's wrong with here?"

"Not romantic enough."

"Does it really need to be?" Misaki asked, as she could see Kanami behind him nodding her head to go with him.

"Yes."

"No funny business. I'll have you know, I know Kun Fu."

"I promise. Just one kiss and I'll be out of your hair."

"How do I know you won't attack me? You'll be hard to trace, not knowing who you are."

"I promise. No funny business." He turned to slightly glance at Kanami. "You can bring your friends if you want."

"Huh?"

"Not to the spot." He turned his focus back to Misaki. "In the vicinity if you want."

"What a way to try and be romantic."

"Then just the two of us."

"I refuse."

"You made a deal."

"All right, fine. But I'm warning you, more than a kiss and you won't be able to kiss or love anyone ever again."

"Just a kiss."

He held out his hand for Misaki to take, guided her to the exit that led into a hall and escorted her to the elevator. They entered it with Hizumi hitting the top floor.

"The roof?" she asked.

"The night sky is beautiful. Plus, there is a nice seating area up there."

"It's not close to a ledge, is it?" she said, thinking he may try to push her off the roof.

"Just a kiss, Kirihara-san." The way he said her name sounded sweet and genuine. He reminded her of Li-kun for a second, causing her worries to diminish.

What if he really was Li? _No way, he was never this bold._

"What is it?" he asked.

"Hmmm?"

"You're making that face again."

"What face?"

"Like you think I'm your boyfriend."

"Umm. No? Why would you think that?"

"I'm a little jealous. You must really like him."

"Heh? Well… yes... but we're just friends."

"If you say so."

"Were just friends."

"Do you want to kiss him?" he asked, as the elevators opened up.

"HUH?"

"You want to kiss him, don't you?"

He escorted her onto the rooftop that had a beautiful flower garden. They walked along a stone walkway that was lined with hydrangeas, hostas, rose bushes, lilies, and lilacs that led to a stone bench seating area.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" said Misaki. "How did you know it was up here?"

"I researched it on my phone when you were meeting with your friends."

"How did you know I was meeting with them?"

He smirked in response.

"Who are you?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Who you think about when you kiss me."

"What?"

Hizumi reached up a hand, brushed his fingers through her hair to the back of her head, and leaned in to have his lips slightly brush hers. After a few seconds of teasing her, he slightly pulled back to gaze at her. They stared into each other's eyes before he pressed his lips against hers, as she closed her eyes while envisioning Li.

His hand moved down the side of her neck as he moved the other up it and pulled her in closer to him. As he moved his hands down her sides, Misaki reached her hands up to cup his neck to draw him even closer to her.

Misaki couldn't take her lips off him, as she continued to kiss him under the dark blue night sky.

It lasted for minutes before she slightly pulled away to catch her breath, and whispered, "Li-kun."

They stared at each other as she held onto him, waiting for him to say something, but it appeared he was waiting for her to speak.

"Li-kun?" she finally asked. "Is that you?"

"You really like this Li guy, huh?"

Misaki stared at him upset. "You aren't Li-kun?"

"Right now, I wish I were. I'm sorry, Kirihara-san, I am not."

"You do have the same eyes."

"And that would be why you are attracted to me," he smiled. "I enjoyed this tremendously, Chief Kirihara."

Misaki looked at him dumfounded. "How did…?" she began to ask, but heard the door open to the roof, causing her attention to shift to it and see another couple was present.

Looking back at Hizumi, she began to ask, "How did you know I was…?"

However, he was gone. The Section-Chief ran around the rooftop, and glanced over to the ledge at a fire escape, looking for him.

"Where did he…? Damn he took off just like BK-201." Suddenly, it hit her. "It couldn't have been? Was it? Did I just kiss… BK-201? "

"What was he here for? Why would he even want to…? He must have planted something on me."

Misaki checked her body to see if he had done so. The couple gave her a weird look, as she felt around her neck, waist, and especially her breasts, but there was nothing.

"What the hell was that all about?"

At least she knew a little more about him. He was clean-shaven, had no scars on the bottom part of his face, had the most charming smile, and the most depth defying midnight blue eyes. That is, if he was lying about wearing contact lenses.

_Right now, I wish I were. I'm sorry, Kirihara-san, I am not._

Misaki's eyes widened in surprise as his words hit her like a ton of bricks. She already had mistaken Li for BK-201 in the clothing store, and he did have the same color eyes. Was it possible? Was he really BK-201?

Misaki sighed as she remembered Ootsuka's statement.

"_He was charming, strong, and handsome. Everything a girl dreams about."_

Damn, she really was talking about the same guy, but Misaki believed she had stronger feelings towards him than Ootsuka. More to the point, she wasn't going to rest until she got him right where she wanted him: back in her arms.

XXX

In the early afternoon, Hei laid on the round bench, as he half listened to Huang yell at him for failing another mission. Not knowing why, he was still dressed in the same clothes from last night, enjoying the smell of Misaki's perfume that lingered on them.

Drawn into her kiss, he didn't realize the microchip had stuck to his finger instead of her neck. He didn't know what came over him. For many missions, he had kissed tons of women and never felt anything. However, when he kissed Misaki, it was as if an angel had swept him up into the heavens: if there was a place called heaven.

Thoughts of her and the kiss they had shared lingered in his mind continuously through the night and all morning. Even now, as Huang had said something about how he couldn't believe the Syndicate kept his ass, he was thinking about when he could touch those lips again.

Huang started babbling that if he didn't complete this mission, he was sure The Syndicate would kill him. He said a few things afterwards, but all it sounded like was, "Blah, blah this, and blah, blah that," and was glad to finally see him leave the park.

Hei recalled how she had called out for Li-kun. He wasn't aware that she had held any feelings for his alter ego at all, and after last night, he was sure she held similar, but very different feelings towards BK-201.

He was enjoying this game of cat and mouse even more and wanted to find out how she would react to seeing Li's face behind the mask? Would she arrest him or would his heart capture hers?

He would not make it easy. Liking how he was able to flirt with her last night, he felt he may have to visit her a couple more times to keep fulfilling that desire.

He continued to lie on the bench as he stared up at the sky.

What did they want from Misaki?

Remembering he still had the envelope with his remaining orders, he pulled the paper out to read it.

_The glasses will act as a camera and listening devise and the microchip will inject a serum into her bloodstream. You are to find out what she knows about BK-201. If she has found out who you are, you are to inject the serum into her bloodstream._

Hei chuckled to himself.

It was possible with the way he was acting he had been injected with it instead. They could have asked him if she knew. Not like he hadn't told Huang already that he knew she was already suspicious of him, but now their little scheme had made it worse. At least, he was sure she did with his actions from last night and what he desired to do tonight.

The Syndicated wanted him to complete his mission, and he would. However, he would do it his way, and not theirs.

Xxx

Xxx

AN: This was originally going to be a one shot and I was going to end it there, but I'm thinking you all would get upset.

So I'm leaving it open in case I come up with something descent for one more chapter. That is, if I do.

I do have some ideas, but I don't like where my brain keeps taking it. I want something different.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to everyone for your lovely reviews. They were a great inspiration for adding another chapter to this story and I felt what a better day to share it than on a day filled with presents.

I hope you enjoy my present to you all.

_Love, _

_Haruko _

_xxxxxxx_

Darker Than Black

Here I Am: Ch 2

Wearing a white tank top and grey sweat shorts, Misaki grabbed a tea bag and pulled a cup of hot water from her microwave. It was great to sit down and relax after a long and hard day with a nice hot cup of tea.

Thanks to BK-201's actions at the party, her mind kept wondering off about him. She had no clue what his motives were. Perhaps he was supposed to keep her busy while another one of his teammates stole valuables or killed someone. However, she was beginning to think he had other plans.

Although, that was the least of her worries since she had three incidents due to her lost thoughts.

The first was because of her dwelling on a certain pair of blue eyes, which caused her to run a red light, resulting in an accident. Even though she was able to swerve out of the way of a red Toyota, it ended up smashing into a parked green Honda. Thank goodness no one was hurt.

Her second incident happened when she believed she had seen BK-201 standing on the sidewalk close to an alley by a crime scene. Watching him enter it, she quickly chased after him with Saitou trailing, only to find a black cat rummaging around the garbage. Although she thought for sure that it had been BK-201, she also concluded it might have been a hallucinating.

The third dilemma was at a restaurant where she had snuck into the men's restroom and opened the stall she believed she had seen the Black Reaper walk into. She noticed in one of the stalls someone wearing black pants and shoes.

Taking in a deep breath, Misaki pulled out her gun, stood before the stall door, and kicked it in while aiming her gun. Unfortunately, it happened to be the manager doing his business while reading the newspaper. The manager ended up falling off the seat scared and getting feces all over his pants. It didn't help matters that Saitou had entered shortly after.

The brunette officer had spent a couple of hours explaining to the manager and her boss that she was following a suspect.

Realizing what BK-201's motives were, she sighed in frustration. He was scrambling her brain with nonsense and preventing her from arresting him.

On the other hand, maybe he did like her and felt that the party was a time he could make his move.

"You idiot, Misaki!" she yelled at herself. "He's a contractor. There's no way he would think that irrationally."

She would not fall for his charm again. Next time, she would cuff and take him in for questioning.

After setting the tea bag in the water, she sat on the couch when her phone rang on her coffee table. She placed the tea down and picked up her phone to see Kanami was calling.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_So where did you go last night with the hot guy?" _asked Kanami_._

"What?"

"_You two left together. Neither one of you came back to the party."_

"Nothing happened."

"_What do you mean? Didn't he kiss you?"_

"Well, yes, but that's all."

Misaki shifted the phone to her left ear and then picked up her tea.

"_What do you mean, that's all?"_

"He kissed me and left," replied Misaki, taking a sip of her tea.

"_Now I'm the one who doesn't believe you."_

"It's the truth."

"_Was he cute?"_

"I don't know."

Misaki took another sip.

"_You never saw his face?"_

"No."

"_Did you even try to sneak a peek?"_

Misaki set the tea down, and said, "Kanami, can we drop it?"

"_NO! I don't understand how you can leave with a hot masked man, kiss him, and never see his face."_

_Me too_, she thought to herself. Misaki lay across the length of the couch.

"_If it was me, I would have ripped that mask off as soon as he started kissing me."_

"Easier said than done," Misaki laughed.

"_You enjoyed him, didn't you?"_

"I'm not going to talk about it!"

"_I'm in the neighborhood, I'll be over shortly."_

"Of course you're in the neighborhood, Kanami. You live a few blocks down."

"You're hiding something."

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"_I'm coming over to get the truth out of you in person, or I'm taking you shopping tomorrow."_

"Yes I did, all right! Now drop it."

"_Knew it! Misaki, we need to find out who this man is that has got you love sick."_

"_I already know,_ she said to herself again. "I'm not _love_ sick."

"_Yes you are. What happened after you two kissed?"_

"A couple came up to the roof. We left and went separate ways."

"_Did you give him your number?"_

"No."

"_Did he give you his?"_

"No!"

"No name, no number, no face." Kanami let out a breath of frustration. "_You're lying."_

"No I'm not."

"_There is no way. No way. __You two were really into each other yesterday. He had to have taken you back to his place or something."_

"Well, he didn't."

"_Fine, don't tell me the truth."_

"It was only a bet I lost, Kanami. Nothing more. I'm not attracted to him."

"_How would you know since you never saw his face?"_

"His attitude."

"_Whatever, Misaki. Considering you couldn't unmask him while you two kissed, I'd say you liked him."_

"Think what you want."

"_By the way, what is with you and masked men?" Kanami chuckled, causing Misaki to frown. "Anyway, I'm going to do my best to find out who he is and Ootsuka said she'd help."_

"You do that," whispered Misaki. "And let me know who he is."

"_What was that?"_

"Leave it alo…" began Misaki, but stopped from a loud thump coming from her balcony and sat normally. "Kanami, I have to go."

"_What's up? Is he back?"_

"I'm not going to see him again, Kanami. I'll talk to you later."

"_Wait, no. I want…"_ Misaki hung up the phone.

Getting up from the couch, she went over to the kitchen, stood by the counter near her fridge, bent down to open her toe-kick cabinet drawer, and pulled out her spare gun.

Walking over to her balcony door, she opened the curtains while pointing her gun, but didn't see anything unusual. She slowly opened the door and cautiously stepped out into the cool night air. Shivering slightly, she looked around the somewhat darkened neighborhood. Seeing nothing but a few cars driving by and a black cat at her neighbor's balcony, she went back inside.

"Must have been the cat," she said to herself.

After closing the door, she returned her gun to the drawer, and stepped before the refrigerator to get something to drink. However, when she opened the door, she found herself in a trance, thinking about the kiss she had supposedly shared with BK-201.

She had been thinking about it all day. Why couldn't she let it go? Was it possible she liked him? That was absurd; she didn't even know who he was. No matter how charming she thought he was, she couldn't let herself or anyone else know she could fall for him: especially Kanami.

Coming back to reality, Misaki pulled out a carton of milk and drank directly from it, finishing off the contents before closing the door and throwing the empty carton in her recyclables.

As she approached the steps down from her kitchen, the lights went out, causing her to misjudge it and tumble forward. Before she hit the ground, she was caught with her head pressed firmly up against a man's chest.

The room was partially illuminated by the streetlights, so while looking up, she could see the stitching of crossbones and a skull.

"Careful, Chief Kirihara," the man from the party spoke.

Withdrawing her fear, she tried pushing away from him, but he held onto her wrist to prevent her from going for her gun. Turning her wrist and pulling downward, she was able to break free from his hold and run back to the drawer, but as she made it, he flung a wire around her body. He pulled slightly to have her turn around and gaze at him sternly. Expecting him to be dressed in his Reaper attire, she was astounded he was in his black vest outfit and mask from the party.

Misaki would have preferred his Shinigami outfit and quiver in fear, rather than be infatuated by how handsome he looked.

"I've already called for back-up," she informed. "They'll be here shortly."

"I didn't come to hurt you."

"What do you want from me?"

"The same thing you want from me."

"I don't want anything from you except to see you behind bars, BK-201."

"It's Hei," he said, huskily.

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Hei."

"All right then, Hei. Put your hands up so I can arrest you."

He pulled her towards him and, as he embraced her in his arms, he released the wire.

"We were interrupted."

"Huh?"

"We never got to finish our evening together."

"And what makes you think I want to finish anything with you?"

"Because of the way you kissed me."

"What are you on? Let go of me," she demanded, as she tried to push away. Realizing his hold was too strong, she tried to knee him between the legs. However, she couldn't get enough strength into it. "Let go of me!" she repeated, while trying to stomp on his foot, but her bare foot didn't faze him.

"I thought you wanted to capture me?"

"No… I mean… yes. Not like this."

"Why not?"

"You're a contractor and acting irrationally."

"So I have been told multiple times."

"Huh?"

"You do not know what you have done to me. I've spent all day thinking of nothing but you."

"You've been following me, haven't you?" Misaki asked, believing she had not been hallucinating.

"I could never get you alone."

"I thought you said just one kiss?"

"It's not enough."

"That does it, you're on crack!" she yelled, trying to push him away again, but it was as if he had the strength of ten men.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Misaki moaned in protest from it and answered back with a bite to his bottom lip.

Hei pulled slightly away and then touched with his index finger where she had left a small mark.

"I'm sorry," he began. "I was wrong. I thought that maybe you felt something between us at the party. Perhaps I had too much wine."

He released her from his hold and began heading towards the balcony.

She watched as he exited the balcony and disappeared into the darkness.

"What the hell am I doing?" she questioned to herself. "That was BK-201 and I just let him leave without trying to interrogate or arrest him?" That was her one lost opportunity to unmask him.

"WAIT!" she yelled, as she ran out to the balcony, hoping he was still outside.

She peeked over the railing to see if she could see any sign of him, but it was the same as Alice's party. He was nowhere to be seen.

Remembering the warmth and comfort of how he kissed her, she touched her finger to her lip and became saddened by his disappearance. How stupid of her. She wanted him back in her arms and here he was handing himself to her, but she let him go.

She looked one last time, hoping to see if he may still be out there, but came up with the same results.

Sighing, she turned around to find him leaning against her doorframe smiling.

"Missed me?" he commented.

Startled by his appearance, she tried to keep her cool by standing firmly. She didn't need him to know she actually wanted his company.

"Are you surrendering to me?" Misaki asked.

"Are you to me?" he countered.

"Hardly."

"You did at the party."

"And exactly what went down at the party where you had to keep me occupied. You were on an assignment, weren't you?"

"I still am."

"What does your organization want from me?"

"Nothing important."

"If you want to stay here with me, then I demand you tell me. In addition, you can give me the details about the organization you work for."

"It was a mission I was unable to complete after we kissed."

"You couldn't go through with it?" she questioned, as he moved inches towards her. "Did they send you to kill me?"

"It depended on what you knew."

"And what do they think I know?"

"Something I'm sure you will find out if you do not already know."

"Why not just kill me then?"

Hei stepped before her, raised his hand to brush her cheek, moved it behind her neck and leaned in to kiss her once more.

"You already know the answer, Misaki."

Although her mind said to kick him in the groin and rip off his mask, her body demanded more as the kiss they shared plagued her mind once more. She placed her hands on his neck and drew him in closer, as he wrapped his other around her waist to press her firmly against him.

"Is this… really… happening?" she said between kisses. "Is it a dream?"

"It's real."

"I don't believe it," she said, trying to pull away, but couldn't as he yanked her back to kiss her neck. "This is a trick. You're still trying to gather information from me."

"Perhaps."

She pushed him at arms length, and said, "I knew it. You're still on assignment. I won't give anything away until you tell me about your organization first."

"How have you bewitched me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you drug me with something?"

Her right eye slanted. "Are you feeling all right, Hei? Did you get hit in the head?"

"Whatever you gave me, I've never felt more alive thanks to it," he said, and pulled her back into him to kiss her again.

"I didn't… give… you… anything," she replied, completely given into his kiss.

A minute later, Misaki heard someone knocking at her front door. She couldn't pull away from him to answer it and hoped the person would leave.

However, the rude person knocked three more times.

"Misaki, open up! How dare you lie to me and then hang up on me!" Kanami yelled. "MISAKI!"

_She just couldn't let it be and stay home, could she? _Misaki thought.

"Looks like we'll have to continue another night," he said, as he slowly pulled away from her.

"Wait!" she uttered, holding onto his hand, as he walked behind her.

"MISAKI! You better be in there with that guy from the party," continued Kanami.

"Take me with you," said Misaki.

He turned around and rested his hand on her cheek. "Not tonight."

He leaned in and gave her one final kiss before pulling towards the railing.

"Can I have another try?"

"At what?" he asked.

"Removing your mask."

He smirked, and answered, "One more."

Leaping over the railing, he threw out his wire to latch around a tree branch and flew off. However, the tree branch cracked to have him fall to the ground, and hit the edge of a tan, flowerbed stonewall with his right foot. Misaki peeked over the railing, looked down to see him slowly stand and begin limping away.

She quickly ran to her front door and opened it, revealing a displeased Kanami.

"It's about time," protested Kanami while crossing her arms. "Your extra key is missing. What were you doing in there, pleasuring yourse…" Ignoring her, Misaki ran by Kanami. "Hey, wait. Where are…? Misaki!"

Misaki ran down the apartment stairs as fast as she could, hoping that she could catch up with him on the street since he had hurt himself. She thanked Kami she only lived on the third floor, as she ran out the front door, turned left, and headed down the street, looking for anyone dressed in a black suit.

She traveled down a few blocks before she gave up. Breathing out, she said, "Hei, please come back."

Kanami, who was out of breath, ran up behind her.

"What are you… doing…? Misaki?"

"Jogging."

"Funny. Did you… see someone?"

"Yeah, I thought it was someone from a case I'm working on."

"BK… 201?"

"Now why would you think that?"

"Your… obsessed… look."

"I don't have such a look. And if you're so out of breath, maybe you should quit smoking."

"Whatever! Come on… let's head back… and talk about the other… masked guy. Walking… if you don't mind."

Misaki moaned in protest and followed Kanami back to her place. Five minutes later, they entered Misaki's apartment with Kanami flopping onto the couch.

"Phew! Much better," she uttered relieved. "All right! Ootsuka is going to make a post asking if any of her friends were with someone cosplaying as GACKT."

"Wait, how did you know he was…?"

"I'm a huge fan."

"You were spying on our conversation?"

"Of course not." Kanami grinned. "I really am just a huge Dear."

Misaki looked at her friend skeptical, realizing Kanami had been close enough to hear hers and BK-201's conversation. She must have really been into BK-201 at the time and blocked out all her surroundings.

Xxxx

"So tell me exactly how you injured your foot again," demanded Huang, glaring at Hei while sweating from anger. "I didn't give you any assignments yesterday evening."

"Playing soccer with some friends," he informed, lying down on the bench.

A cane lied on the ground beside him with Mao lying next to it. Band-aids were on his nose, back left paw, lower back and behind. Yin stood in a puddle with her left hand holding the rail to the slide's stairs.

Mao had told Hei it was from the bee stings. Apparently, one was a queen bee which resulted in multiple stings and since he didn't want to scratch them, he had asked Yin, who had some at the smoke shop, to apply them.

"You don't have any friends," said Huang, pulling his cap off and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"My neighbors needed another player and asked me to help out with their team."

"You should have told them no."

"I didn't have any assignments and I was bored," Hei yawned.

"The Syndicate's not going to be happy."

"Not much I can do right now."

"You have three days to get better. If not, you'll have to carry out the assignments in pain."

"I'll be better by then."

"You better," he said. "And you," Huang shifted his attention towards Mao, putting his cap back on, "take off the band-aids. It draws too much attention to you." He reached down and ripped the one off of Mao's back, pulling out some of his hair and causing him to scream.

"What's the big deal?" Mao yelled, as Huang left the park. "Damn, that took away one of my cat lives." Mao looked over at Hei. "So what really happened?"

"Jumped out of my apartment wrong, is all."

"He would have believed that instead of some made up soccer game."

"I like to play soccer."

"Since when?"

"Since I was a kid."

"Which was many years ago and why you should have gone with jumping out of your apartment wrong."

"She's at your apartment," said Yin.

"What was that?" Mao and Hei asked, simultaneously while glancing at her.

"The lady in blue."

"Officer Kirihara?" questioned Hei. Yin nodded.

"What is she doing at my apartment?"

"I would presume looking for Li, Hei."

"But she's never come to my apartment since my first case."

"She knows," said Yin.

"Knows? Knows what?"

"You injured your foot leaving her apartment."

"What was that?" Mao asked, as his eyes lit up.

"She wants to confirm her suspicions," Yin continued.

Hei was beginning to think Yin was a fortuneteller. Actually, Peeping Tom was more like it.

"You never bore me," said Mao, looking at Hei. "Hei, I suggest you keep your distance from her until your foot heals. And I'm not going to ask why you were at her apartment, because I'm sure I already know."

"I injected myself with the serum instead of Misaki."

"On a first name bases with her now, huh?"

Hei glared at him

"Anyway, it should have only lasted a few hours, Hei. It should have been out of your system."

"You forget I'm a contractor. Can you explain any other reason why I'm acting this way?"

"I can't explain why you act the way you do half of the time anyways. Perhaps someone at the party spiked the punch or maybe you're just attracted to her."

"That's irrational."

"Yes, but you are still a man and men need to be pleasu…"

"Yin," began Hei, interrupting Mao, knowing where his conversation was heading. He didn't need to hear that from a cat. "Let me know when she leaves the area."

Yin nodded.

Perhaps Mao was right. Ever since the kiss, he had these urges of wanting nothing more than to hold and kiss her pumping through his veins. The only way he felt he could release them was spending some alone time with her.

All Hei knew was that he would not take Mao's advice and stay away from her. Once Yin told him she was alone again, preferably at home, he would have to visit her.

Xxx

After a tiring day at work, Misaki headed over to Li's apartment. Within a half an hour, she stood before room 201, knocking on the door with no reply.

BK-201's injury had been bothering her all day. It was the perfect opportunity to find out once and for all if her suspicions were correct. Ever since she saw BK-201's back at the shrine, and Li's at the clothing store, she still couldn't help think that they were the same person. The two, however, couldn't be anymore different. Hei was like the new GACKT: outspoken, confident and seductive, where Li was like the early Gackt during interviews: shy and quiet.

She giggled slightly, realizing she was comparing the same man with different personalities.

_They're not the same_, she tried to tell herself.

However, she only needed to confirm it, and that was why she was here. If Li's foot was not injured, then they are not the same and she could ease her mind from these crazy thoughts.

"Are you looking for Li-san?" said Misuzu, who was looking up at her from the ground floor.

Shaking away her thoughts, Misaki moved away from the door to glance over the railing at her, and said, "Um, yes. Have you seen him?"

"He sometimes goes to a ramen restaurant just down the street for dinner around this time. You may try him there and be able to catch him before he leaves for work."

Misaki quickly descended the stairs.

"Which way?"

"Just a few blocks down that way." She pointed to her left. "It's called The Home Run House."

"Thank you." She bowed.

"You're welcome," Misuzu returned.

Misaki decided to walk since it was only a few blocks away. When she got about a third of the way there, she had caught a glimpse of a man wearing a white button up shirt in a children's play park with an elephant slide. Turning her attention towards it, she saw Li lying on a round wood bench under a tree with his hands behind his head and a black cat lying next to him.

"Li-kun!"

Startling him, he sat up while the cat looked as though it had been surprised too, and rose to its feet with its fur on edge. It seemed the cat had a few fleas since it was scratching itself, which made her believe that was why it had jumped. The most curious thing she noticed about the cat was a band-aid on its nose.

"Kirihara-san?" questioned Li, glancing at her. "What are…? What brings you to this neighborhood?"

"I was looking for you."

"For me? Why?"

"I…I was hoping you could help me with something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"A case."

"A case?"

"Yes, I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Just wondered if you've seen a man with black hair about 152 centimeters tall living around here?"

"Wow. That describes most of Asia. That even describes me. Do you have more to go on?"

"He has dark blue eyes. Not too many Asians have them."

"That's true. I do get told I have unique eyes."

"So have you seen him?"

"Except me, no one else in this neighborhood. Why are you looking for him? Is he a criminal or something?"

"Perhaps."

"So, am I a suspect in this case?"

"Would you walk with me?"

"Walk with you?" Li questioned, blinking his eyes.

"Yes, I became hungry when your landlady mentioned a ramen restaurant."

"Umm… sure, except, I was on my way to school.

"You have classes on a Sunday?"

"Ah… I meant work."

"Too bad."

"Yeah," he replied, as Misaki looked down to notice the cane.

"Li, you have a cane? Did you injure yourself?"

"Umm… ah… no," he said, bending down to pick it up. He put his hand on the handle and pulled it out to reveal it was an umbrella. "You can't be too sure when it is going to rain."

Misaki eyed him suspiciously, not believing that big umbrella fit in that tiny cane, and looked at his right foot.

"Would you walk with me to the restaurant anyway? I believe the nearest train station is that way, so you'll be headed in the same direction, am I right?"

"Umm… no… the other way."

"Really?"

"Rain check for Friday at this time perhaps."

"Li-kun."

"Yes, Kirihara-san?"

"Stand up."

"Eh?"

"I'm serious, Li-kun."

Noticing where her demanding eyes were focused, Hei quickly stood.

"AHH, HAI!" he shouted, mostly from the pain shooting through his foot._ Damn!_ _Why didn't Yin inform me she was headed this way?_ He couldn't blame the doll; he had only asked her to tell him when Misaki left the area.

Since her eyes were focused on his foot, she didn't see the pain in his facial expression. It was best just to try and hide the fact he had injured his foot, or she may suspect him more.

"Walk for me."

"But you've seen me walk before."

"Yes, but you always do it so casually with a cool but shy appearance."

"I'm not injured, Kirihara-san."

"Then walk in a circle for me."

Hei took a deep breath as he slowly walked in a circle around Mao, holding back the pain he felt in his foot.

"Satisfied?" he asked, coming to a stop.

"Not yet. Run and jump in place."

"Eh?"

"Do it!"

Hei took and even deeper breath and began to run and jump in place. Mao stood up and walked away from him, not wanting to get stepped on.

"Faster."

Hei sped up while clenching his teeth slightly, trying not to holler in pain.

"See! I'm running and jumping in place! I'm running and jumping in place!" he yelled, helping with releasing some of his agony.

Mao glared at him, believing he had seen this scene in an old movie.

"Now tap dance."

"Tap dance? I don't know…" he began, but Misaki just glared at him. He began tapping his foot on the ground with no rhythm, making it look more as if he had to pee.

"That's not how you tap dance," Misaki said, giggling.

"I told you I don't know how to."

"It's more like this." Misaki began tap dancing with a more harsh and fluent rhythm. "Now you."

Hei smiled, but behind it was a cringing pain while he began copying Misaki's motion.

"I'm tap dancing in place! I'm tap dancing in place! I'm tap dancing in place!"

"That's enough!" yelled Misaki, displeased, but also realized that Li wasn't her masked man. Hei did so. "I'm sorry for suspecting you."

"It's all right. You're just doing your job," he replied, dropping the umbrella cane on purpose behind him.

He turned around to pick it up, but used the moment to scream silently in pain. Mao stared at him with a huge smile. Hei returned it with a devilish and hungry glare, causing Mao's fur to stand up.

"Let me make it up to you sometime," said Misaki.

He straightened up to look back at her, and said, "That sounds great. In fact, what time is it?"

"About five forty-five."

"I have a little time, how about we go eat," Hei commented, putting his left hand on her waist.

He turned her around, stood behind her so that she could not see his facial expression, and bit down on his lips to dispel the pain that was emanating from his foot while guiding her out the park. After dealing with worse pain due to his occupation, he could handle an injured ankle until they reached her car that he prayed was parked outside the park.

Without making it obvious, Hei used his cane to support his right side while staying behind her. Walking out of the park, he looked for Misaki's Porsche but did not see it.

_DAMN!_ he yelled in his head. _This is going to hurt like hell._

Even though he knew it wasn't right, he stayed behind her so that she couldn't see him use the cane and make painful expressions. It was a good thing the restaurant was closer than his apartment.

Misaki looked back at him, making him walk normally.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Fine," he said, almost in a high pitch voice.

She held up so that she could stand beside him, and said, "That's better."

Hei took a deep breath and continued with their walk.

_Why did I suggest getting something to eat? _he thought.

Reaching the restaurant five minutes later, Hei opened the door for Misaki and entered behind her to see the place was packed with people dressed in colorful outfits. He felt like he was back at the masquerade party. There were no empty tables, surprising Hei since he seemed to be the only customer besides the pink-haired girl.

Rika came out from the back with a tray full of ramen.

"Hello, Li-san," she said, greeting him as she went to place the meals on a table. "It will be about an hour wait."

"You're very busy," commented Hei.

"That's because there's an anime convention down the street."

"Oh, that would explain it."

"We can order it to go then," Misaki commented.

"TO GO?" Hei squealed, displeased having to walk some more.

"Your apartment is close by, we can eat there."

_Not close enough_, Hei thought. _I just want to sit and eat now._

"Is there something wrong?"

"We can take it to the park and eat."

"Do you not like my idea?"

"Ah… no… Of course I do." _Except my FOOT is about to fall off! _

"For Li-san's usual order, it will still be about an hour to prepare," smiled Rika.

"AN HOUR!" he cried, as his stomach growled, causing the restaurant to shake. Everyone in the restaurant stared at him flabbergasted.

"I can't wait that long either," commented Misaki, her stomach half-heartedly mimicking his.

"I can have him make you about five bowls to go in 15 minutes," said Rika.

"I guess it'll have to do as an appetizer," said Hei.

Misaki nodded, showing that she agreed.

Hei leaned against the wall, trying to keep his weight on his good foot. However, two minutes into their wait, Misaki happened to glance down and notice his stance. To ease her mind, along with his, he switched positions on his feet to make it look as though he was uncomfortable. Accepting his adjustments, she returned her gaze forward.

Now that he was indeed uncomfortable, he wanted to swap them out again, but thought it best to stay like this.

However, he wished he had, as the pink-haired girl burst into the restaurant towards Rika and stepped on his foot. Hei forced himself from cringing in agony, but on the inside, he was screaming to where his own eardrums could hear it. He was happy Misaki's attention was focused on Kiko and not him.

"Rika, you have to come to the convention with me!" shouted Kiko.

"Can't! We're busy," said Rika.

Kiko looked around, astounded at the crowd, and said, "Wow! You wouldn't be able to notice if Li-san was here!"

"Actually…"

"Rika, table four is ready!" shouted her father.

"Hai! Got to go."

Rika headed to the back as Kiko pouted and ran out the restaurant, stepping on Li's foot again.

_F##K! _yelled Hei in his head.

Ten minutes later, they received their food and exited the restaurant with Hei carrying all the bags of food. Misaki ended up holding his cane for him. His foot was numb and was probably four times the size it should be no thanks to the pink-haired girl. He was more than likely not going to be better for his next assignment.

As they walked back to his apartment, the pain was becoming unbearable and Hei didn't think he could make it.

To his luck, Mao had exited the park behind the restaurant and was walking slightly in front of him.

Picking up the pace, and increasing the throbbing in his foot, Hei came up to Misaki's right and purposely stepped on Mao. Mao meowed in pain, as Hei stumbled forward, trying not to drop any of the bags. After regaining his balance, he stopped and hollered in agony while playing it off that he had just sprained his ankle.

"Are you all right, Li-kun?" she asked, while Hei balanced himself on one foot.

"I think I sprained my foot," he said, noticing Mao giving him an evil look. "I'll be fine." At least he could show a little pain in his step now.

"Would you like me to get my car?"

"Ah, that won't be necessary," he said. "Though, if you could hand me my umbrella back and carry the food that would be nice."

Misaki nodded in agreement, grabbed the groceries from his left hand and then handed him the cane.

"Thanks," he said.

"Are you all right now?"

"Yes," he replied, wishing she had taken the bags from his other hand.

A little later, they walked up to his apartment complex to see his landlady sweeping.

"Ah, Li-san, you're hurt," she said.

"Ah, hai," he replied. "I tripped on a cat."

Misuzu stopped sweeping, narrowed her eyes, and asked, "Would it have happened to be a black cat with a red collar?"

"Why, yes it was," remarked Misaki surprised.

"That damn cat, always causing trouble around here." She held her broom like a baseball bat and began to swing it, as if she were bunting. "I've sprained my ankle plenty of times stepping on him." Misaki looked at her quizzically. Perhaps that was why the poor cat was wearing a band-aid. "He must like you, Li. He always seems to be around you." She glared at him. "You sure he's not your cat?"

"No… No… He's not. I think he likes me because I smell like the ramen place he gets fed at."

"I believe that," she said. "Make sure you put that ankle on ice."

"I will. Thank you."

They ascended the stairs and stepped before his door. Hei reached into his front pocket and pulled out his key to unlock it. They entered with Hei heading straight for his futon and laying down.

"You can place the food on the table in the corner, Kirihara-san."

"Please call me Misaki," she said, as she went to set the food down.

Hei nodded in agreement. She smiled and went over to his freezer to pull out his ice tray. Seeing a hand towel lying on his countertop, she dumped some ice cubes on it and wrapped it up. Walking back over to him, she kneeled by his foot to lift his pant leg up and pressed the ice pack against his swollen ankle.

"You really did a number to your ankle, you need to stay off it for a few days," she said, noticing how swollen it was.

_I __couldn't agree more._

"May I use your bathroom," Misaki asked.

"Sure, it's that door there," he said, pointing at it.

Shortly after Misaki closed the door, Hei noticed Mao at his window. He stood and hopped over to open the window.

"Nice move, clumsy," complained Mao. "Thanks a lot. You're heavier than you look. I think you may have flattened my tail and broke my butt."

"Thanks for taking one for the team."

"You're not welcome," he growled, grabbing at his tail with his paws and blowing on it as a human would if it were hot.

"I'll buy you some cat nip."

"Gee, thanks. I think," uttered Mao with narrowed eyes. "Anyways, it appears that the officer is very suspicious of you from the interrogation she had given you. I'll call and have the Syndicate wipe her memory."

"There's no need to."

"No need to? Hei, are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine, Mao. I have a plan."

"What kind of plan? If it requires stepping on me again, I'm out!"

"I'm still on assignment, Mao. This will make it easier to get what I want."

"You mean, what the Syndicate wants."

"Of course."

"What do they want with her?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Well, if you get arrested, I'm going to make sure the Syndicate knows I had no part in this."

"Disappear, Mao."

"Excuse me?"

"She's in the bathroom, so you need to leave."

"Fine," said Mao, and then leapt from the window.

Seconds later, she exited the bathroom to see Hei standing before his window.

"What are you doing? You should be resting that foot."

"I was going to pull the table over to the futon."

"I can do that," she said, grabbing his arm and helping him to his futon. She walked back over to the table and pulled it towards his futon.

Hei couldn't believe he was in his apartment alone with Misaki. Perhaps Mao was right about what he had said earlier, because he wanted to do a lot more than eat. He had a burning desire to finish what he had started at the party, but in his Li persona, he couldn't succeed in that. Li was too timid and bashful to do anything, and Misaki wasn't one to start anything with him either.

There was only one way Hei thought he could release those urges and began thinking over several ways to get her in his bed. Was there a way he could do it as Li?

Though Hei could tell that Misaki liked Li, at this stage of a relationship, or rather friendship as she had called it at the party, it was not possible. However, he could still try to work for it.

_She knows who you are; just go for it,_ his subconscious spoke to him. _A sudden change in my behavior wouldn't take her off guard; it would most likely make her suspect me more._

"Are you all right?" Misaki asked.

"Umm. Yeah! Why do you ask?"

"Because you're not eating and you're staring at me spaced out."

"I got distracted."

"Distracted?"

Taking a chance, he looked down at his food shyly, and said, "B—by you."

"By me?" she asked, puzzled. "Do you find my eating habits unusual?"

"N—no."

"Do I have food on my face?" she inquired, as she wiped both sides of her face.

"N—no. It—It's just you're…" Hei hesitated, not sure he should go down this path. Misaki looked at him wide eyed, waiting for his answer. "You're… I mean… I…"

"Yes, Li-kun?"

"I just realized I never thanked you properly for everything you have done for me," he said, chickening out.

"Helping you?"

"Yes. At that party, the clothing store, and today. I know you're busy. I appreciate everything you have done for me."

"You're welcome," she said, smiling. It diminished as she thought of something. "Wait, you were at the party?"

"Ah… yes."

"I didn't see you there."

Hei's eyes perked and asked, "How could you forget? We shared a bathroom stall for a half an hour."

"Oh… You meant that one."

"Which one did you think I meant?"

"I was at a friend's masquerade party last night."

"A masquerade party?" He blinked his eyes, pretending to be baffled and amazed. "That sounds like fun. There wasn't any trouble there, I hope?"

"Umm… Not really."

"I catered one awhile back," he said, giving his trademark Li smile. "They made us wear masks too. Some men dressed in black with masks came in with guns and robbed the place."

"Really? Thank Kami you didn't get hurt."

"Yeah. The worst part was wearing a mask. I'm not use to it. Terribly uncomfortable."

Misaki giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked, baffled.

"I'm sorry, Li-kun. I just imagined you as someone who was at the party."

"And that is funny how?"

"You remind me of him. That's all. Though, he wouldn't take his mask off for me, I'm sure you would have in a heartbeat."

"I kept taking it off every time I went back into the kitchen and made excuses to go to the restroom a lot."

"Exact opposite of him," Misaki chuckled.

"You met someone at this party?" he inquired, staring directly into her eyes.

Hei envisioned tearing off his masquerade mask, crawling over his table and pinning Misaki on the floor to kiss her.

"Well… um… I was hit on."

"And I remind you of him. How?"

"Your eyes."

"That's who you're looking for, aren't you? Why you interrogated me at the park?"

"Um… yes."

"Did he hurt you?" he asked, concerned.

"No."

"Did he steal something from you?"

"No."

"Do you… like him?" he questioned, hesitantly.

"Not really."

"Then why are you looking for him?"

"Because… because… I … I really don't know."

"That must mean you like him."

"You think so?"

"Or…"

"Or? Or what?"

"You like me," he said, gazing deep within her eyes and hoping he could get her to say she liked him.

Misaki shied away from his gaze.

"As… as friends, right?" She blushed.

"Umm… sure… right… as friends," he hesitated to say.

They were quiet for a lengthy time while they sat and ate. As Hei thought, she wasn't the type to start up a relationship. He wasn't sure of how much more of a clue he could have given that he liked her. However, what was he to do as Li?

He wished he had stayed with her as Hizumi. Perhaps things could have gone further, and he would be rid of these desires. He electrocuted himself in his mind for not realizing that before he took off.

However, thoughts about her career, her friends, and possibly getting killed ran through his head. This was not a relationship he should even proceed with. In fact, he was sure the Syndicate would find out and it was possible they were watching right now. They would wipe any traces of them getting together. It was why he didn't allow anyone to get close to him. He'd be afraid of losing her.

Of all the women he had encountered, why was he attracted to her? Had it been the red Chinese dress?

If this turned out to be more than a one-time fling, would he be able to keep her off the Syndicate's radar. They always seemed to know everything that he and his team did, even when it came to romances; including Huang's.

_You can't help whom you fall in love with_.

Hei remembered what Huang had said the day he tried to run away.

It wasn't that Hei wanted to run away with Misaki, but he would like to have one night with her. For now, it couldn't be Li. However, as Hei, his best option would be to have both their memories wiped of the kiss they shared so as not to feel the need to proceed.

After ten minutes, Hei offered, "As friends, would you like to come over tomorrow for lunch so I can cook you a delicious meal?"

"I would love that," she said, smiling.

_With that smile, I may have to give myself two nights,_ he thought.

It appeared she won their bet after all.

xxx

A few hours had passed before Misaki had left Li's apartment. She couldn't believe she had stayed and talked to him for that amount of time. However, at the same time, she wished she could have stayed longer.

She couldn't deny it, she was attracted to him and wished she had said yes about liking him, but the words wouldn't come out. If she had told Li about how she had felt and kissed him, she might have thought of Hei from the way he had come on to her last night and at the party.

She still wasn't certain if Li was Hei, and until she could dismiss him as the Black Reaper, she didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize their friendship.

Walking into her apartment complex, she ascended to the third floor, unlocked her door and entered her apartment while turning on the lights. However, they would not come on. Flicking them on and off a few times, she sighed and began wondering if she had paid her electric bill.

Her blinds were closed to prevent any illumination from the streetlights. It was pitch dark.

Suddenly it hit her, like a wrestler jumping onto his opponent, and as she was about to call out his messier code, he spoke.

"Haven't paid your electric bill?" said BK-201.

_How did he… Didn't he hurt his foot?_ _Assuming he was even Li, how would he have gotten here before me_?

"Looks like I'm behind in my payments."

"I can help you with that."

"Oh, really?"

Misaki saw an electric spark over by her sofa and then a candle on her table light up to slightly illuminated the area. He was casually sitting on her sofa dressed in his Black Reaper clothes without his trench coat and he wore the masquerade mask instead of his white haunting one.

To be continued…

Xxxx

AN: Yes, this chapter got a little long, so I broke it up. One more chapter to go (though it is nowhere near as long as these first two, not yet anyway. I'm still working on it, so we'll see).

This chapter is also inspired from Zorro the Gay Blade. Zorro hurt his foot too.

Hope you all enjoyed!

Have a great day! :)


End file.
